


Love over Chicken

by chocolate_boombox



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_boombox/pseuds/chocolate_boombox
Summary: Tiny one shot, made as a gift for a friend. Might be edited in the future. Emjoy ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloominglungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominglungs/gifts).



> Tiny one shot, made as a gift for a friend. Might be edited in the future. Emjoy ;)

Summer in Seoul. Hot, stifling and humid. She had no intentions of braving the heat to go to the supermarket, but she couldn't ignore the angry growls coming from her stomach either.

_Fucking hell I'm so hungry._

She went to the fridge yet again just to find it still empty. So frustrating. She had to go anyway since there was no money in the house to order takeout.  
She got up and went to fetch her cellphone. Unlocking it she started typing.

 

(Y/N) 01:56pm : Yo fam.

(Jimin) 01:56pm : Well, hello to you too.

(Y/N) 01:57pm : I'm starving 

(Jimin) 01:57pm : Then go eat.

(Y/N) 01:57pm : I would if someone didn't finished the takeout leftovers I was saving for my lunch. Do you have any idea who might have done that????

(Jimin) 01:58pm : Oh... That.

(Y/N) 01:58pm : Yes, yes THAT.

(Jimin) 01:58pm : Sorry

(Y/N) 01:59pm : That apology won't feed me Jimin. Are you almost done with practice?

(Jimin) 01:59pm : Almost, we are just waiting for Namjoon hyung to tell us if we can go or not why?

(Y/N) 01:59pm : I'm about to leave the house, I am starving. If you get home and I am not here I'm at the supermarket.

(Jimin) 01:59pm : No! Stay home I'll be there with chicken.

(Y/N) 02:00pm : I LOVE YOU.

(Jimin) 02:00pm : I know I love me too

(Y/N) 02:00pm : lmao

 

_Well if he is buying I won't argue._

 

The hunger was getting annoying so she decided to settle down a bit to play so her mind could stay out of it. She got so caught up with the Mario Kart game she was playing she didn't even noticed Jimin arriving. Also the headsets totally muffled his triumphant arrival.

\- Behold for I am home! And I have chicken!

He didn't hear any reply, so he tried again.

\- Y/N? I'm home!

Still nothing. He dropped the chicken in the counter and entered the living room where he found her sitting cross legged and immersed in the game. She looked really cute when she was so concentrated like that. He was getting hungry too so he decided to tap her shoulder.  
She jumped when she felt the hand and the controller went flying against the wall.

 

\- Fucking hell you scared me!

\- I'm sorry babe but you were so into the game you didn't even heard me yelling. Come let's eat I'm starving too.

 

The settled in the small kitchen table to eat, him talking happily about the new choreo they had for this song and how they caught Yoongi sleeping during one of the lengthy lectures from Rap Mon.  
With bellies full and happy Y/N started cleaning up while Jimin took care of the food containers. He noticed the black shorts she was wearing that made her wide hips look even more sexy than usual.

 

\- Just an heads up you can't wear those when I am working at home. You know those shorts.

\- Uh, why??

\- You look too sexy I won't get anything done when you are wandering around the house like that.

\- Oh stop it. It's not that sexy. - She said without looking at him

He walked over to her and hugged her from behind making sure his hands caressed that tiny spot abover her hip bones that would surely make her shiver.

\- Yes it is and you know what you do to me. - He whispered into her ear.

\- Jimin not now... I need to finish the dishes first.

\- Oh leave them and give me attention I want cuddles.

\- Fine... Have it your way.

 

They settled sponning in the sofa to watch TV.

 

\- Y/N? - he asked breaking the silence.

\- Yes?

\- Do you mind too much when I leave you alone all day?

She turned to face him and pondered for a bit.

\- I miss you that much is true, but it's your work I can't ask you to forget about just like that. If you are happy, I am happy.

 

He smiled that sweet eye smile of his.

 

\- I love you. I will make it up to you.

\- You don't need to. Just do what you already do, it's more than enough.

And with this he leaned in for a kiss. Just an innocent loving kiss, that would open the door for a few other activities.


End file.
